


Scully's Tattoo and Mulder's Possession

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Confessional Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possibly OOC, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: "He should leave. He should definitely leave before they see him. He isn’t meant to be here. He thought Scully was in danger. He was wrong. He needs to leave. He almost does. But then he sees it. The tattoo on Scully’s lower back and suddenly he is filled with rage."Mulder finds Scully at Ed Jerse's apartment and jealousy takes over. This fiction includes rough sex and dubious consent. Ends with Mulder/Scully content.
Relationships: Ed Jerse/Dana Scully, Ed Jerse/Fox Mulder, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Scully's Tattoo and Mulder's Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I do not normally write dubious consent fictions so I have no idea where this came from, but someone asked for a double penetration story and this is what my brain came up with. If dubious consent is not your thing, please stay clear. 
> 
> It does end up with solely Mulder/Scully material, but the beginning includes Ed Jerse. You've been warned. <3

Mulder nearly drops his weapon when he gets to the bedroom of Ed Jerse’s apartment. This is not the scene he had been expecting.

Scully is riding Ed. Scully is naked. Scully has another man’s cock inside of her. Scully is naked.

His brain can’t compute and it takes him a long few moments before he realizes he is still pointing his weapon at them.

“Ohhhh. Yes.” Scully’s moan fills the room and Mulder feels his cock jump to life.

He should leave. He should definitely leave before they see him. He isn’t meant to be here. He thought Scully was in danger. He was wrong. He needs to leave.

He almost does.

But then he sees it. The tattoo on Scully’s lower back and suddenly he is filled with rage.

She marked herself. She marked herself while in the company of another man. She would forever have a reminder of this union; of this _fucking_ they are currently enjoying.

Mulder can’t contain the jealousy that rips into his system. And it’s the jealousy that spurs him into action. An action that is a performance of pure desperation and possession.

He quietly kicks off his shoes and pants, and sets his gun on the table outside the doorway. He pulls his dick out and strokes it once, twice, before deciding to make his move. Striding across the room, he quickly gets onto the bed behind Scully.

“What the fuck?” Ed sees him first and tries to push Scully to the side to sit up, but Mulder is faster.

He grabs Scully’s hips and pushes roughly on her back. The action makes her fall against Ed’s chest and his hands hold her there.

“Mulder?” Scully gasps in astonishment as she turns her head enough to see his face. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Mulder replies, staring at her sex. He can see Ed’s cock pulsing as it remains buried deep inside of her.

Scully flushes red: part in total embarrassment and part in total indignation. “Mulder, get out of here!”

“No.” Mulder shakes his head. His hands fall to Scully’s hips and he begins rocking her up and down on Ed’s cock.

“What the hell is going on?” Ed stares at Scully in confusion. “Who is this man?”

“My partner.” Scully fills in. “Who is leaving.” She reaches back to try to pry Mulder’s hands off of her hips, but he pushes them away.

“No, I’m not.” His hands lift Scully up and drop her back down, forcing her to take Ed’s cock harder.

“Fuck.” Scully groans and Ed grunts.

“This is what you meant by having a life, Scully? Fucking a random stranger?”

“You have no right.” Scully pants, but gives up fighting Mulder, letting him control her movements as she bounces on Ed’s cock.

She should be furious. She should fight him off or say something that will get him to leave, but she doesn’t. Mulder’s presence has made her hotter, wetter, and she feels his touch burning into her skin.

Ed lies below them having no idea what is going on, but staying silent aside from small moans that slip out. Oddly enough, even the voice in his head is quiet. The situation too weird for his drugged subconscious to comment on.

“I have no right? I thought you were in danger, Scully. I came to rescue you because I’m your partner and that’s what partners do.”

Scully groans as he forces her down harder, rocking her pelvis against Ed’s hips. “Well… ahh! As you can see… _shit_ … I’m not in danger so you can leave.”

“I disagree. This is very dangerous behavior you are exhibiting. Fucking a random stranger and getting a _tattoo_ ,” he hisses the word and Scully instantly knows he is pissed, “is very dangerous. I think you need backup.”

“I don’t need protecting.”

His hand just barely brushes the fresh tattoo and she gasps. “Yes, you do.”

She doesn’t have time to answer because suddenly he is pushing her back down against Ed’s chest and reaching into the bedside table next to Ed’s head. He grins wickedly when he finds what he needs.

Mulder tears at the condom wrapper with his teeth and slips it over his cock. It’s the first time that either Ed or Scully has noticed his semi-nudity and they simultaneously gasp.

“Mulder, what do you think you’re doing?” Scully tries to sit up and push him away, but he grabs her again and forces her down.

“Helping you _find_ yourself.” Mulder taunts, her earlier words of _“I’ve lost sight of myself”_ echoing in both their minds.

“Mulder…” Scully issues a low warning as she feels his cock bump against her ass.

“Shhh, Scully. Let’s live wildly.” She yelps as she feels something cold and wet on her ass and realizes it is lube.

_“Holy shit, he is going to fuck my ass.”_ Scully realizes.

“Wait, Mulder…” Scully tries one last time, reaching behind her to grab at his wrists.

He deflects her once more and pushes her hands back toward the bed.

At the same time, Ed rocks up against her, no longer able to contain how stupidly aroused he is at the idea of doubly penetrating Scully.

“What the fuck?” Scully rasps and bites Ed’s collarbone in retaliation. However, it is a sort lived fight because Mulder is suddenly lifting her so that Ed’s cock is no longer inside of her.

“Don’t worry, Ed. You’ll be back inside of her in no time. I just want to ease her onto my cock first.”

“No Mulder.” Scully pants, nervous. She has never taken anyone in her ass before. Sure, she has experimented in her own time with butt plugs and the occasional dildo, but she has never trusted anyone enough to fuck her there.

“Scully.” And it’s the way he says her name, not moving, that breaks Scully’s willpower. He is asking for consent even though he has already assumed so much.

It takes her a moment to assess whether she truly wants this or not. She is stunned when she realizes she does. With her head buried in Ed’s neck she whispers, “do it,” and arches her back to present her ass more fully to Mulder.

She cannot believe this is happening and doesn’t want to think about the consequences right now. Not when she is sandwiched between two male bodies, and especially not when one of those bodies is Mulder.

Mulder growls and pushes slowly and steadily until he is buried deep inside of her ass. He squirts more lube on his cock and pulls back. The second push goes much smoother and he starts an unhurried pace in and out, making sure to never come completely out of her body.

“Fuck, Scully. You’re so tight. How does my cock feel?”

“Oh my god.” Her head is swimming. Mulder is larger than Ed. That much she can tell and it is mind-blisteringly good. “Slow.” She pants.

Mulder slowly eases in and out of her, giving her ass time to adjust to the intrusion. Scully is panting and whining beneath him, bucking against Ed’s body. Her thighs are quivering and with a final steady thrust, she comes.

The orgasm is sudden and unexpected and is a repercussion of a new experience. Her body trembles ferociously around his cock and as he feels her clamp down, he pulls out. He knows how intense the first time can be and doesn’t want to hurt her despite his aggressive assertion into Ed’s bedroom.

However, before she can truly come down from her high he lifts her back onto Ed’s cock, letting him slide deep into her dripping cunt.

_“Ohhhh shit!”_ Scully rasps and wiggles against his hold on her hips.

Mulder lets go and encourages Ed to guide her. “She’ll let you fuck her now. Go ahead, touch her.” Mulder says cockily.

Ed immediately uses his arms to gain leverage, gripping her waist and thrusting up into Scully. He has zero idea what is happening, but he knows he is going to get an orgasm out of it. Even if they kill him, or each other, in the end. Plus, Scully seems to be allowing it, enjoying it even, and unless she says to stop he is going to go along for the ride.

Mulder watches Ed fuck Scully for a moment before pressing himself between her legs. Scully lets out a loud moan as she feels Mulder squirt more lube onto her ass. He teases the tip of his cock on her asshole for a second, letting her prepare herself, before pushing inside of her ass once more.

“Jesus, fuck!” She yelps.

Mulder and Ed moan as they bury deep into Scully from both angles. They can just barely feel each other’s hardness through the thin wall separating her sexes and their legs bump together as they trap her between them.

“So naughty.” Mulder groans and begins a solid thrusting. He feels her ass squeeze and clench around him with each push, but her sounds let him know he isn’t hurting her even though Ed’s cock in her cunt makes her ass impossibly tighter. “That’s it, Scully. Take us.”

Scully growls and pushes back against him, equally fucking them as they are fucking her. “Shut up, Mulder.”

“But you do as you’re told. Always. Isn’t that what you said earlier on the phone?”

She doesn’t reply. Can’t reply because Mulder chooses that moment to reach around and flick her clit. The sensation is too much and all that comes out of her mouth is a desperate whine.

Both of the men grab her hips and rock her back and forth between their bodies. Each pulse keeps Scully filled in one of her holes and as Mulder flicks her clit she begins to feel her world coming apart at the seams.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.”

“That’s right. Come on, Scully. Feel us both inside of you. Feels us both fucking you.” Mulder rasps and then adds, “but know that you’re coming for me.”

Scully tries to hold off. She doesn’t want to give Mulder the satisfaction of claiming her orgasm. The entire reason she is here is to prove to herself that she has a life outside of Mulder. But now here he is rapidly driving her toward climax.

_“How is this happening?”_

A sharp thrust forward brings her back into herself. She clenches around both of them and cries out. Her orgasm is so close.

“Come Scully. No standing still. Two steps forward, remember?” He once again quotes her earlier rant.

_“Damn his dialectic memory.”_

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Ed rasps.

His voice shocks both Mulder and Scully.

On a wicked streak of rebellion Scully rocks harder into Ed’s pelvis and lets herself go. “Ohhh, Ed!” She moans, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Mulder growls low in his throat at her act of insurgence. He hears Ed grunt out a few times and knows they are both riding through their climaxes. He makes sure to press harder against Scully and waits until her ass clenches so hard that he can’t move before pulling out.

The moment Ed finishes, Mulder grabs Scully around the waist and pulls her off of his cock, throwing her onto her back on the bed. It leaves Ed stunned and he fumbles to take care of his cum-filled condom on his own.

Mulder rips off his own condom and in one full movement, is buried deep inside her cunt. “Mulder!” Scully gasps out in shock.

“Shhh, Scully. Be my good little subordinate and take my cock.” Mulder croons at her, a dig at her calling him her superior earlier in the day, as he pulls back and slams home again.

A loud slap is heard in the bedroom and Mulder growls at the realization that Scully has just slapped his face. “Fuck you.” She sneers at him.

Mulder grabs her wrists as she attempts to slap him again and roughly pins her arms to the sides of her head on the bed. “Uh, uh, uh.” Mulder chastises. “Behave.”

“I don’t have to listen to you.” Scully retaliates, but it loses its edge as Mulder changes angles and strokes against her g-spot. Her legs wrap around his waist, keeping him there. “You never listen to me.” Her voice hitches on a breathy moan and he grins wickedly.

“Is that what your little act of rebellion at home was about, Scully? Your entire rant about not having a desk was simply because no one was taking the time to appreciate you?” Mulder continues to pound into her, feeling and hearing the sounds of her arousal. “No one was taking you home and fucking your hot little holes?”

Scully growls at the defamation of her character even as her hips arch up against Mulder’s cock. “You’re a bastard.”

“I’ll get you a desk, Scully. I’ll place it right next to mine and the first time you come into the office I’ll throw you over the top of it and fuck you on it.” Mulder growls in her ear as his hips gain speed. “Because it might be your desk, and I might be a bastard, but I still fucking own it. The desk, the office, everything. I even fucking own you, Scully. And once you’re bent over the desk, taking my cock, you’ll never be able to forget that fact.”

“Hey, man. That’s a bit much.” Ed tries to interject.

“No one asked you!” Scully shouts, her brain clouded over with the image of Mulder taking her savagely at work, even as she rebels against the thought of being owned.

“You are mine, aren’t you Scully?” Mulder continues as if Ed isn’t sitting next to them openly gawking.

“No.” Scully resists, trying foolishly to pull her arms out from under Mulder’s body.

Mulder traps both her wrists in one hand over her head and uses his free hand to pinch harshly at a nipple. “Yes, you are. You’re mine.”

“No!” Scully cries out, arching into him.

Ed sits beside them, bewildered at the sight. _“What the hell did I get myself into? These two are freaks. The hot ones always are.”_

“Say it, Scully.” Mulder growls, his pace nearing frantic as he fucks her into the mattress.

“I don’t belong to you.”

Mulder’s hand drops to her clit and he pinches it between two of his fingers. Scully screams and Mulder begins to stroke it in hard, small circles. “Say it and I’ll make you come.”

“Mulder!”

“Say it, Scully.”

“No.”

“Say it!”

“Fuck!” Scully shouts as his hand and cock brutally fuck her. She is going to be bruised and sore for days.

“Say it!”

“I’m yours!” Scully finally screams. “I’m fucking yours! You own me!”

“That’s right.” Mulder agrees. His mouth falls on top of hers, finally kissing her for the first time and it’s the final connection that pushes Scully over the edge.

Her cunt slams around his cock, becoming viscously tight, as her orgasm rocks through her body. She is pretty sure the high-pitched wailing noise is coming from her body, but she doesn’t care. Her embarrassment is overshadowed by the intense feelings coursing through her.

She feels Mulder’s cock still pumping furiously inside of her spent body and a moment later she feels a slick, hot wetness flood her cunt.

_“He just came inside of me.”_ Scully thinks in absolute astonishment. _“I have Mulder’s cum inside of me.”_

Mulder grunts a few final strokes before collapsing on top of her. His body weight makes it hard for her to breathe, but she says nothing. Instead, they lay panting together for a few moments.

“Ummm… should I leave?” Ed asks hesitantly. It’s his house, but he feels like he is the one intruding.

The sound of Ed’s voice shocks Mulder back into his body. Immediately he is up and off of Scully, shoving his spent cock back into his boxers. He grabs his pants and beelines for the door.

“Wait – !” Scully calls, but it is too late. The sound of the front door slamming shatters the silence in the apartment.

“Dan – ”

“Don’t!” Scully cuts Ed off before he can get her name out.

She stands up and almost sobs at the feeling of Mulder’s cum leaking out of her cunt. She can’t believe this is the how their first time together went. Grabbing her panties, Scully uses them to clean herself off before throwing them in the trashcan inside of the bathroom attached to Ed’s bedroom. She slides on her clothes and leaves the apartment without a second glance to Ed.

She’ll feel guilty in the future about how she treated him, even after he is jailed for murder, but for now she can’t bother to process his existence with what just took place. Not when her whole world has just come crashing down around her.

As she walks to her car she can feel the soreness in her sex start to make itself known and once in the driver’s seat she finally allows herself to cry.

Scully takes the next few days off of work. Mulder doesn’t try to call her and as the days tick by Scully feels her heart break further. She writes a resignation letter, but never sends it. She can’t leave things like this. Even if going into work one last time ruins her.

When she gets to the office she hesitates outside the door, fighting the urge to knock. It’s a ridiculous feeling. It’s her office, too. At least for the next few minutes.

Stepping into the room, she gasps and almost drops her purse. Sitting along the side wall, perpendicular to Mulder, is a second desk. It even has its own computer, a pencil holder, and a name plate reading _“Agent Dana Scully”_ on it.

“Sit, Scully. We have work to do.” Mulder’s gruff voice breaks her out of a stupor and she stares at him for half a second before moving to her new desk on autopilot.

She sits down awkwardly, looking at the desk and then back up at Mulder. He hasn’t raised his head from the file he is reading to look at her and her heart clenches. She has no idea what to say or do to ease the tension in the room so she begins to work.

The day passes extremely slowly. Neither of them talk or look at one another. Scully almost says his name when he gets up to break for lunch, but bites her lip at the intensity of his expression.

As the clock strikes 5:00pm, Scully stands slowly to leave. She isn’t about to work overtime in this environment. As she comes around the desk to head toward the door she is halted by the sound of his voice.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.” Scully states, half-turning to look at him. Their voices sound so loud after a day of silence.

“I don’t think so.” Mulder denies, finally looking up at her. The dark intensity in his eyes once again stuns Scully.

She can’t read what he is thinking or feeling and it unsettles her and turns her on. She huffs internally at her own body’s aroused reaction. _“Now is not the time,”_ she thinks.

“Do you have more files for me to review?”

“No.”

“Then why…?”

“Bend over the desk.”

Scully’s eyes go wide and her mouth drops open. _“He can’t be serious.”_

“Don’t make me tell you twice.”

“Mulder. We can’t…”

“Scully. I said bend over the desk.” Mulder interrupts and stands behind his own. “Now.” His demand is raspy, but firm, and she has to bite back a moan as he begins to roll up his sleeves. 

It takes her another long minute to decide what to do. Slowly, she pivots on her kitten heels and lowers herself over her desk. Her head falls to the side to watch Mulder and her hands brace next to each shoulder. Her ass is up in the air, feet spread a shoulder’s width-length apart, and she is grateful she wore pants today.

Mulder walks to the door and locks it before coming to stand directly behind Scully. She can’t really see him at this angle and shivers as his hands glide from her waist, over her ribs, to her shoulders, just barely pushing her suit jacket up with him. His right-hand tangles into the back of her hair and he pulls.

“Oh!” Scully pants as her head is lifted off the desk, back arching further.

“Do you remember what I told you about this desk?”

“Mulder, we are at work.” Scully tries to deflect even though she willingly bent over the desk to encourage his behavior.

It earns her a solid slap on her pant-clad ass. “I asked you a specific question.”

“We can’t…”

Another slap. “Don’t make me remind you, Scully.” It’s a warning that Scully hears, but doesn’t obey.

“This is crazy, Mulder.”

Mulder lets go of her hair and pushes her back onto the desk. His hands reach under her hips to unclasp her pants. She weakly attempts to bat his hands away, but he deflects and suddenly her pants and panties are on the ground.

He holds her down with a firm pressure to her spine and slips a hand between her legs. “You’re soaked already, Scully.” Mulder breathes in awe. It’s the first time in days that he has sounded somewhat like himself.

“Mulder…”

“Hush.” His fingers dance in her wetness, teasing her labia. “Do you remember what I told you about this desk?”

Scully fights the urge to roll her eyes at the absurd question he clearly knows the answer to, but is demanding that she answer. “Yes.” She hisses.

“Hmmm, there’s my good girl.”

“I’m not your girl.” Scully snaps.

“Oh, but you are, Scully. You said so yourself the other night.”

“No. I’m not yours.” She vehemently shakes her head and tries to push herself up to stand. Mulder grabs her wrists and pulls them out above her head so that they hang off the desk. She is flattened along the top of it now with Mulder’s body pressed into her. “Get off of me.”

“No.” Mulder denies. “Not until you understand that you’re mine. I meant what I said the other night. I’m going to fuck you on this desk until you swear you’ll never forget that fact.”

“I’m not going to say it.” Scully retaliates even though her heartrate is beating wildly and a gush of fresh arousal slips down her thighs.

“Then I’ll keep fucking you until you do.” Mulder raps against her ear. “But you’ll say it, Scully. You’ll come to believe it. One way or another because you are mine and you know it.” He bites her earlobe, sucking it against his tongue.

“I belong to no one.”

“We’ll see.” Mulder whispers, hips pressing against her ass to reveal just how much this conversation is getting to him.

He traps both her wrists in one hand, repeating the action from the other night, and reaches down to unzip his own pants. His pushes them down just enough to let his erection spring free and glides it between her thighs.

“Shit.” Scully gasps despite herself.

“You’re so wet, Scully. Much wetter than the other night. You like that it’s just you and me, don’t you? You could never get this wet for another man.”

“No. No.” She shakes her head to try to deny it.

“Resist all you’d like, Scully. I know this wetness is for me.” He glides his cock back and forth across her sex, coating his cock in her arousal. “Just like I know this cunt belongs to me.”

“Fuck you.” It’s meant to come out harshly, but a moan slips past her lips as he bumps her clit into the edge of the desk.

She moans further as he lets go of her hands and pushes her suit jacket and shirt up to reveal the ink on her lower back. He growls at it before placing his hand square over top of it. It stings, but she says nothing and a second later she feels his cock pushing at her entrance.

“Tell me.” Mulder requests, holding himself still.

“No.”

Mulder pushes the tip of his cock inside of her. “Tell me.”

“No.”

Mulder pushes in halfway and pulls back out. “Scully.”

“I’m not yours.”

Mulder slams home, staying flush her to backside. “Mine.”

“No.” Scully pants. Her hands grab the edge of the desk and she groans as she realizes her pants and panties around her ankles are stuck on her heels. She can’t kick them off to spread her legs wider. She is going to have to take Mulder’s pounding just like this.

“Yes.” Mulder jeers and immediately begins a brutal pace. His hips slap her ass with each thrust and her hips bruise into the desk. “Say it.”

“Never.”

Mulder’s hands grab her shoulders and pull her into his every movement. She is sweating under his hands and she adamantly wishes her jacket was off.

“Say it, Scully. Tell me you’re mine again.”

Scully’s resolve is failing. Similar to last time she can feel him breaking down her barriers, using her own arousal against her. “I don’t have or need an authority figure. No one controls me.”

“I never said I control you.” Mulder grunts. His hands grab her ass and spreads her, watching as his cock slips in and out of her cunt. He can smell her arousal and watches as it slides down her thighs. “But you are mine.”

“Oh!” Scully gasps. She suddenly understands what Mulder is saying and the thought is almost too much to bear.

“Say it.” Mulder prompts again, bottoming out inside of her and holding still. He can feel her walls clenching and unclenching around his length and senses that she is already close to coming.

“I’m yours.” She pants, giving in with the new information. “You don’t control me, but I’m yours.”

“Yes.” Mulder starts thrusting again. Once more, his eyes land on her tattoo and he snarls. “Your tattoo, Scully. It was so goddamn reckless. What do you think about when you see it?”

“I don’t know.” Scully wheezes. She hasn’t given it much thought the last few days and with Mulder sliding deep inside she can’t seem to care about it now.

“From now on when you think of it or when you see it, I want you to remember the time I fucked you in the ass and saved you from yourself. Do you understand, Scully?”

“I didn’t need saving. I don’t need saving.” She banters back.

He slaps her ass and pushes rougher. “Your tattoo isn’t going to be a reminder of Ed or of the time you ran from me because you couldn’t handle your emotions. Do you hear me? It’s going to be about this. It’s going to represent that you’re mine.” He punctuates the last two statements with quick juts of his hips.

“That’s not how tattoos work.” Scully breathes, but already feels herself agreeing. If Mulder wants her rash decision to be a reminder of their union then fine. She’ll let him think whatever he wants about it.

“It’s how this one works.”

His hand reaches around to find her clit once more, dragging her backwards just a tad to slip between her body and the desk.

“Shit.” Scully pants and watches as the new pencil holder falls to the ground. The desk is being rammed a few inches forward with each harsh thrust and the sound of it scrapping on the floor adds to her pleasure.

“Am I just an assignment to you?” Scully whispers. She suddenly cannot go another second without knowing the answer. She doesn’t want to come until she knows. Mulder’s past words echoing in her head. _“Do what you want. Don’t go to Philadelphia, But let me remind you that I worked my ass off to get the x-files reopened. You were just assigned. This work is my life.”_

“No, Scully. Never.” Mulder instantly shakes his head even though she can’t really see him from her positioning over the desk. “Do you really think I just like to boss you around and play supervisor?” He realizes the question is slightly ridiculous given their current situation.

“No.” Scully breathes, deflated. The past week finally catching up to her. She feels him slow his movements before pulling out completely. He pauses for a few breathes before kicking her pants off her ankles, picking her up, and turning her over so that she sits on the desk, his body standing between her thighs.

“Then why did you run off? Was it really worth it?”

“Not everything is about you Mulder. This is my life.”

“Yes, but it’s my –” Mulder cuts himself short.

Her blue eyes shoot up to meet his and are piercing in their intensity. “Your what, Mulder?” Her hands had fallen naturally to his chest when he switched her position and she lowers them to her lap.

“My life too.” His finishes.

_“There it is again.”_ Scully sighs to herself.

“Mulder, you need to work on your possessive qualities. They aren’t appealing.”

“But you are mine.” He whispers with a fierce intensity. “Haven’t we already proved that?”

“I would hardly say a quick fuck constitutes ownership.”

“Is that what you think that was? Is that what you think this is?” He is incredulous now. “Do you really think I’d risk our friendship and partnership for a quick fuck?” His hands are bruising on her hips and she jumps when they move down to grip the top of her thighs.

Scully swallows at his tone. It’s a tone he reserves for when he knows she is wrong. “Then what is this? An act to make me submissive to your theories?”

“What? God, no. You really don’t get it do you?”

“Explain it to me Mulder.” Scully sighs, getting impatient. Her sex is still pulsing from his earlier ministrations and she can feel her arousal drying on her inner thighs.

Mulder grabs her suit jacket and tugs it down her arms, throwing it on the ground. She gasps as he pulls her forward against his chest and tries to tip her head back far enough to meet his gaze. Her neck aches at this angle, and her hands fall behind her on the desk to keep from falling backward. Mulder encroaches on her space, grinding his erection between her thighs.

She gasps, attempting to push him back a step with her legs. “How is another quick fuck going to prove your point?” Scully sneers out.

Mulder huffs and pushes harder into her. “I’m not going to fuck you again.” Mulder whispers into her ear. “At least not until you ask me to.”

“Mulder. This isn’t going to happen again. It was a one-time mistake.”

“Right.” Mulder’s tone is incredibly sarcastic. “You were just following orders.” Scully shifts against him. “But, Scully. I thought you were sick of going in a circle? Don’t you want to break that cycle?”

“How?” She gasps as he lowers his hips to press into hers. His hand slips under her thighs and he lifts, picking her hips up and off the desk to rub her against him for a quick moment before setting her back on the desk. Her legs wrap naturally around his hips and she can feel his erection against their stomachs as she sits back up, pushing him back an inch. 

“Say it.” Mulder demands again, bending down so that his breath tickles her face. Their eyes are locked together.

This time she doesn’t hesitate. “I’m yours.”

“Yes. And?” He prompts.

“And?” She questions, confusion clear across her features.

“You’re mine and?”

“I’m not sure what you want me to say here.” Scully admits.

He growls and strokes his cock between her wet folds, never entering her. “Do you really think I’m this hard, this _possessive,_ as you say, with everyone?” He doesn’t give her time to answer. “Scully, I went feral when I saw you with another man and you think that’s just because of some office fantasy of mine? I didn’t just want a quick fuck. I wanted you to look at me the same way you looked at him.”

“How did I look at him?” Her voice is nowhere near the authoritative tone she typically has. Instead, it is breathless, a whisper of her normal voice.

“Like a possible option.”

“I don’t follow.” Her logical brain isn’t functioning fully. He presses forward again and is teasing the tip of his cock against her entrance, just barely pulsing.

“I wanted you to see me as more than your _platonic_ partner.” He snarls the word like it personally offended his family.

“Mulder, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” his lips fall down to nip at her collarbone. His lips lick up the column of her throat until he is placed against her lips. He doesn’t kiss her, but holds himself there so that she can feel the words he speaks. “I’m saying that I’m yours.”

“I’m not… what?” Scully starts to refute his statement before it finally registers in her brain.

Mulder chuckles and moves to nip at her earlobe. “I’m yours.”

“You’re mine?” She asks, not quite believing it.

“Say it like you mean it.” Mulder rasps, sucking at the skin behind her ear.

She moans and forgets what they are talking about for a few brief seconds. The spot behind her ear has always been a weak spot for her and she feels his actions in her clit.

“Scully. Say it.” Mulder demands, this time requesting a different version. He locks eyes with her, waiting for her affirmation.

“I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“Good girl.” He purrs and then crashes their lips together. It’s the second time that they’ve kissed, but it feels like the first. Their emotions are finally on the same page as their bodies and they can give themselves over to the sensation.

Scully stops being complacent at this realization and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him deeper. Her tongue strokes firmly into his mouth and they both moan as their tongues slide back and forth between their lips. 

As they pull apart, they stare at each other in wonder.

“Scully. Please.” He whimpers.

“Yes.” Scully nods, hands grabbing his shoulders. “Fuck me.”

“Scully…”

“I know. We can talk later. Now fuck me.”

Mulder pushes himself back inside of her again, but this time he takes it slow. He feels the way that her body clenches and unclenches around him, used to the intrusion by now, but still wonderfully tight.

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder gasps and starts a slow in and out. He allows himself to take note of all of her bodily reactions, the way her nails dig into his shoulders, the feeling of her thighs on his hips, the lustful glaze in her eyes, all of it. “Mine.” He whispers in awe.

“Yes.” Scully confirms once again. Her hands rake down his chest, pulling at his shirt. “Take this off.”

Together, they remove his shirt. Her hands immediately fall to his pecs and she leans forward to lick across one of his nipples. She nips a bit harder than he is expecting and he yelps. She smirks around the bud and mumbles, “mine.”

Mulder huffs a low and raspy laugh. “Yes.” He confirms and using his forearm, sweeps the pencils, files, and name tag off of her new desk. Grabbing her hips, he pushes her up further on the surface of it and climbs up with her.

Scully immediately relocks her legs around his hips as he hovers over her and pushes back into her heat. “God, yes.” Scully groans, pulling him in for a kiss.

His hips grind into her pelvis, pushing her into the desk and trapping her beneath his taller form. Her hands grab his hips and her nails bite into his flesh as he strokes up, hitting her g-spot.

“Scully.” He keeps intense eye contact with her as his hips lift up and slam back down. “You’re perfect.” Mulder gasps. “So. Fucking. Perfect.” He accentuates each word with a quick snap of his hips. She arches to meet each and every action.

“More.” She gasps and pulls his chest against her own. Her button-up is twisted and riding up to reveal part of her bra. She regrets not having him rip it from her, but knows there will be time for that later. His admission has eased any doubts she has about their coupling and she isn’t going to waste any more time avoiding his body, his love.

Mulder’s hips pick up the pace and she nearly whines at the sensation of being fucked into her new desk.

“Please don’t ever run from me again.” Mulder pants between thrusts, sweat beading over her neck and chest from the exertion.

“Never.” Scully promises and pulls him flush to her body. They use whatever leverage they have to continue fucking and soon they are both teetering on the edge.

“Together this time.” Mulder demands, kissing her deeply.

It takes a few more harsh thrusts, but then they do come together. Her walls clamp hard on his cock and he spurts hot and heavy inside of her eager sex. Their hands grab at any part of the other’s body they can reach as waves of pleasure course them together.

When the pleasure subsides, he collapses on her, once again trapping her beneath his weight. This time though, she locks herself around him, refusing to let him run off again.

“Mine.” She whispers in his ear, breathless.

“Mine.” He concurs.


End file.
